Love Hurts
by skyliner
Summary: Hermione asks Draco for help to vanquish a demon. Oneshot. Not HBP compatible. Told in Draco's POV.


Disclaimer: I own nothing. Harry Potter and all its characters belong to J.K. Rowling

**A/N: I got the idea from an old episode of Angel. So yeah, this story is told through Draco's POV.**

**June 2**

"What a surprise Granger-- well, doesn't really mean it's a pleasant one."

For some reason, Hermione Granger, was standing here in front of me with a look of disgust in her face, well actually- a disgusting looking face. Well anyway, back to my point, the beaver was in my office. Who wouldn't be surprised?

"Look Malfoy, I don't really want to be here, it's just that under the current situation I am in, I'm forced to. I need your help." She looked determined, but she had a gaunt look to her. Must have haven't had sleep in the past few days. Unfortunately for her, the day that I help her would be the day that I shave off my immaculate hair.

"When you say you need my help, do the words hot- steamy- passion come to mind?"

Now that really riled her up. I smirked at her as she sat on the old wooden chair in front of my desk. I wait for a comeback, but I hear nothing. She lowered her head-- I'm not sure if she's muttering obscenities at me under her breath or just that she really **is** exhausted. She faces me again, now with a straight face.

"Malfoy, you are an Auror are you not?" Her eyes never leaving contact with mine.

"Yes, for a matter of fact, I am. Now what is it to you?" I smirk back.

"I actually wanted Moody to help me but then he turned me down, saying that he was busy, and you know what, he referred me to you. Well, there is a demon that has been terrorizing families this past week, and I'm assigned to kill it. I know you're an expert in vanquishing demons and I've been having a hard time locating it, I don'--"

There was a loud crash. A creature of some sort came crashing thru the wall. It was a truly disgusting sight, it was about 6 feet tall but only because his back was hunched, with dark grimy scales all over its body and wings, it had red cat like eyes, and obviously, it was pretty angry. It came flying towards Granger, and on instinct I push Granger aside getting hit by the demon. I get thrown to the wall as the thing flings me with its arm. It slowly advances towards Granger who must've injured her leg when I shoved her. I run to my desk and grab my wand.

"_Incendio!_" I shout out. Flames escape my wand, missing the demon as it flies away to avoid getting burnt. The demon escapes, flying through the hole it made on my wall.

I have no idea why, but I run over to Granger and see if she's alright. Granger was still. She looked tired more than ever. Then she faced me, her face as vulnerable as ever, so unlike the bossy bookworm I knew.

And that's when I decided I'd take the job.

**June 9**

It's been a week since Granger asked me to help her vanquish the demon. I decided to do all the research and planning in Malfoy Manor. It was untraceable, a perfect place to strategize on how to kill the demon without getting killed by it before we do.

"Hey Malfoy. Yoohooo." Granger snapped her fingers in front of my face.

"Don't do that! I may be helping you but I can still get those things to hurt you, of course until you almost die and then only will I save you."

"Well, so-rry Malfoy! You were the one who allowed yourself to get tortured by me you know. And don't try to use saving me against me. For a fact, I would have been able to kill it then and there If you hadn't gone all GI Joe on me." She said placing her hands on her hips.

"The hell? You and your bizarre muggle terms."

She was now walking around my room. Apparently, she mustn't have seen bedrooms as grand as mine. Well, what can you do? She must probably live in a crappy house.

"You know Malfoy, you have a really nice room here. Although green and silver aren't necessarily my colors of choice, I'd have to say this is one heck of a room."

"What did you expect? A dirty closet that was to be called a room like what the weasels must have?" She narrowed her eyes at this. I must have struck a nerve. Weasel's death in the war must've have really affected her. Weren't they engaged or something?

"You're really full of yourself you know that Malfoy? Thinking everyone and everything is beneath you. And I thought everyone changes, I guess apparently not you. I mean, even after 10 years since Hogwarts, you still have these principles of yours that I don't understand."

"Don't try to change me Granger. Don't think that you can make me good or whatever shit you want everyone to be. Things just aren't as black and white as you think they are." I'm not even waiting for a reply. I close my eyes and lie on my bed with my hands behind my head. What have I gotten myself into?

"Malfoy…" She says, barely a whisper.

"What?" I say irritated still with my eyes closed.

"Why did you agree to help me? We both perfectly know how much we loathe each other, plus the fact that you would have to work with me."

"I don't know Granger, I really don't know."

**June 13**

Turns out that what everyone said in Hogwarts was true. She does almost live in the library. Granger had been in the Malfoy Library for about 2 days now, eating very little according to the elves I sent. I can't have her starving to death now do I? Or else I'll have to do all the work!

I enter the Library. The Malfoy Library has a collection that even challenges that of Hogwarts. She must be having a field day right now. Don't tell me, Granger must get high on the smell of books right?

I find her leaning on a bookshelf with a big musty book in hand. She's wearing a crimson turtle neck and denim pants, I can't help but notice how cute she looks. Wait, no. She's not cute, she's ugly, a bushy haired, bossy beaver. What the hell is happening to me?

"Oh, hi Malfoy. Look, I've finally found the information we need to vanquish the demon. Unfortunately, it's a pretty hard incantation, but manageable. Now all we need is to trap the demon."

"Oh, right. We can use you as live bait." I smirk at her.

"Har-har. Very funny Malfoy." She said, rolling her eyes. A loud grumbling sound erupts and she immediately blushes.

"Oops. Hehe. I haven't really eaten anything yet." I love it when she squirms.

I then turn around and walk towards the door.

"Aren't you coming with me?" I ask.

"Where?"

"To get something to eat stupid!" I then grin and laugh as she catches up with me.

**June 25**

I can't find her. I've been looking all day. She wasn't in the Library like usual. If she already got killed, then I'm a really bad auror, and that's just not right! Where the hell is that girl! I swear she'll be the death of me.

I didn't expect to see her in the garden, well more so, in a drunken state. She must've found the fire whiskey stash in the kitchen cupboard.

"Oh hello there Draco." She said with a goofy smile.

Well at least she wasn't too drunk, she wasn't slurring and yet, drunk enough to call me Draco.

"Hello yourself. What the hell are you doing with my Firewhiskey Granger?"

"Don't you know what date it is?"

"What do you mean? June 25?"

"Nooo." She was wailing now. I never really did like seeing girls cry. Plus the fact that Granger seemed really upset. It was really weird. The last time I saw her cry was in 2nd year. Yeah, the whole mudblood fiasco. I've learned not to call her that though; she packs one painful punch.

She's sobbing quietly now. For some reason, I feel slightly affected. I was never really into sympathy, a Malfoy rule. But then again, Granger had a different aura now-- an aura I like. She was just so vulnerable, and yet with all the tears, she looked lovely in the moonlight. I won't even deny it, she does.

I slowly sit beside her and let her sob on my chest.

"Gr-Hermione, what's wrong?" I say as I stroke her hair.

"Dra-a-c-coo, tod-dday was the dday of the finnnal war." She said, slight muffled through her sobs.

Now I understand, today was when her precious Weasel died. She hasn't gotten over him. I think, I th-think she still loves him.

"I miss him Draco. Nothing has been the same since he died. Harry doesn't smile anymore, Ginny tries to act like everything's fine, but I know she still doesn't accept he's dead, and now, I just feel so lonely." She looks up to me with her big brown eyes, and then I know I'm doomed.

"I'll make you forget his name Hermione." I lowered my head and then I kissed her.

**June 26**

I wake up in my room and find Hermione resting her head on my chest. Last night was one of the best I've ever had. I don't know whether to feel ashamed for taking advantage of her state or feel elated cause for once, I feel like I'm contented. Dear Lord, I think I'm in love.

It seems that I woke up Hermione, and then I feel nervous. What would she say?

All my worries were erased when she kissed me to say good morning.

**July 7**

Generally, I'm now a very happy person. Whoever knew I'd be blissfully in love with Granger and Granger actually reciprocating my feelings? I've got to say, this whole being in love has been great. But then, I'm also scared. I'm petrified now of losing her.

**July 15**

Today we set out to kill the demon. It was spotted in Diagon Alley. Hermione and I apparate there and immediately we spot it. It was flying at a low altitude above the street. People were screaming and pushing each other.

"How in the world are we going to do the incantation when it's up there?" Hermione pointed. "Hey! Where the hell are you going!"

I ran to the quidditch shop and got the broom on display, heck, I'll pay for it later.

"Hermione, I want you to stay here, I don't want you to get hurt." I say as I'm ready to go.

"No Draco, I'm not letting you do this on your own!" She said as she positioned herself behind me, clinging to me for dear life. Wasn't she afraid of flying?

"Well then, hold on." Her hug on me gets even tighter if possible.

I kicked off and instantly we are near the demon. It senses us and flings its tail at us. I easily avoid its attack and swoop to the right. It keeps on doing this and misses every time. The large sprite now faces us which surprised me and then charged at us in the air. Hermione hasn't said a word since we left the ground.

"Hermione! Come on, listen! Flying seems to be harder than I thought; I need you to do the incantation." I shout as we try to outrun the demon. "Can you do it?"

"O-ok." She whispers nervously.

"On the count of three ok? 1, 2, 3, now Hermione!" I turn the broom around, now facing the demon that was headed right for us. A bright blue light escapes Hermione's wand, engulfing the demon in it. Nothing but the blue light was seen, the demon faded into nothing. We finally vanquished that bloody demon!

"Oh my gosh! We did it Draco! It's all done! The demon's gone!" Hermione paused for a moment. "You know what, I'm kinda thankful for the demon you know. If it wasn't there, we would have never, well, get to like, well, love each other." I can feel her crying again, but these seem to be tears of joy now.

"I love you Hermi---"

We didn't see it coming. Another demon attacked us from behind. The last thing I remember was hearing Hermione cry out in pain. Then there was darkness.

I wake up to see that I was in St. Mungo's. My head fucking hurts, It must've been a really bad fall. But then, I remember Hermione screaming, where the bloody hell is she! Oh God no.

"Good to see you're up Mr.Malfoy. " A pretty old lady said as she entered the room with clipoard in hand.

"Hermione, where's Hermione Granger!" I ask frantically.

The old healer just looked at me intently. Something was definitely wrong.

"I'm sorry Mr. Malfoy, but before she arrived here in St. Mungo's, she was already dead. She lost a lot of blood from the large gash the demon had inflicted on her and the impact of the fall only added to her injuries. There was nothing we could do to save her."

For the first time, I, Draco Malfoy was rendered speechless.

July 27, 2006

I haven't slept in days. Even eat for a fact. I can't believe she's gone.

I have to do something.

August 3

"Well hello Mr. Malfoy. What brings you back here to Hogwarts?" Dumbledore then faced me.

"Headmaster, I think you already know why I'm here."

"Very well then Draco. In order to let her live, you must sacrifice what is the most precious to you, in this case, your relationship with Ms. Granger. Drink this tonight, and when you wakeup, you will be able to save her." He handed me a small glass bottle with a purple liquid inside.

Before going to bed I drank the potion and slept with dreams of saving her.

Today is June 2

"What a surprise Granger, well doesn't really mean it's a pleasant one."

Hermione Granger, was standing here in front of me with a look of disgust in her face.

"Look Malfoy, I don't really want to be here, it's just that under the current situation I am in, I'm forced to. I need your help." She looked determine and really pale. Must have haven't had sleep the past few days.

"When you say you need my help, does the words hot steamy passion come in mind?"

Now that really riled her up. I smirk at her as she sits on the old wooden chair in front of my desk. I wait for a comeback, but I hear nothing. She lowers her head, I'm not sure if she's muttering obscenities at me beneath her breath or just the exhaustion she seems to have. She faces me again, now with a straight face.

"Malfoy, you are an Auror are you not?" Her eyes never leaving contact with mine.

"Yes, for a matter of fact, I am. Now what is it to you?"

"I actually wanted Moody to help me but then he turned me down, saying that he was busy, and you know what, he referred me to you. Well, there is demon that has been terrorizing families this past week, and I'm assigned to kill it. I know you're an expert in vanquishing demons and I've been having a hard time locating it, I don'--"

There was a loud crash. A creature of some sort came crashing thru the wall. It was a truly disgusting sight, it was about 6 feet tall but only because his back was hunched, with dark grimy scales all over its body and wings, it had red cat like eyes, and obviously, it was pretty angry.

I then say the Incantation and the same bright blue light engulfs the demon. It disappears quickly. Hermione's face was one of shock.

"Well, ummm, I guess, that was it. Thank you for your time. Goodbye Malfoy."

"Yes, Goodbye Hermione."

Just a few steps away from Malfoy's office, Hermione could have sworn she heard someone crying.

**Love Hurts.**


End file.
